No such thing as the perfect time
by DistantDreamer44
Summary: Draco wanted Hermione from the start. She wanted to wait for the perfect time but soon gave into tempation. What will they do when they realize that "just fooling around" has larger consequences then either of them believed possible?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all! So I'm really excited about this story, this is my first attempt at writing let alone publishing. Just let me know if y'all think I should go on and continue writing this story or just stick to reading other peoples work. :D

She clutched the phone to her ear waiting to hear his response. She wanted nothing more than to hear those words of understanding that she longed for. All that could be heard was the quick and shallow spurts of breath that was coming from the other end. "You're lying" he finally stated "this can't be true…Who else have you been with?" Any inkling of hope that she had for him to be happy with the news of a baby, _his _baby was soon gone.

"I'm not Draco; I'm telling you the truth."

"There's no way! You stupid lying bitch! I don't know what you're playing at but it's not funny!" Draco hissed

"Count back from the last time that we did Draco. It's exactly 5 months, even you aren't that ignorant" Hermione said back heatedly. "Don't you remember? The last time we were together…the broom closet? You said that you put the contraceptive charm on properly but it was evident that you didn't! That's why it felt wrong and I pushed you off. You thought that I was disgusted by you and left when really I was taking the precautions to prevent something like this from happening! Now here I am 5 months pregnant with YOUR child whether you like it or not!" Hermione drew back a long breath having said this entire statement in one breath.

Silence was all that she received from Draco's end; could he really be that cold that he would deny his own flesh and blood? He knew better than anyone that he was the only one she had ever been with. And she wasn't lying when she said that she was when she was with Draco for the first time a virgin in the most basic sense. Sure she had fooled around with Ron a little bit but it never got that far. Now she was on the phone with the father of her child and was being accused of being with other men.

Finally after what seemed like hours Draco at last said in a quivering voice as if he were trying to keep it even "This is something that you cooked up because you can't have me, well I won't be trapped by some stupid lying buck-tooth frizz hair idiot! You stay away from me and Pansy, I want nothing to do with you, do you understand? NOTHING!"

Then the line went dead; Hermione stood there with the receiver still in her hand and the tears that had been threatening to fall since she dialed his number finally did. She crumpled to the floor hugging her knees to her chest while sobs raked through her body. How could he think that the baby wasn't his? Was she really all alone now? No one she knew was willing to help her. They were all too upset with her for being in the predicament that she was. Not only was she just 17 years old but she had relations with her sworn enemy! And if that wasn't the worst of it all she was deeply and insanely in love with Draco Malfoy

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Draco was furious, how can she actually think that he believed that load of crap? Of all things that she can come up with it had to be that she was having his kid. Well she wasn't going to fool him; oh no he's too smart for her. He wasn't going to stand around while this girl goes around trying to get his inheritance. Because that had to be the reason why she went to these extremes; for his family's fortune. It wasn't a secret that the Malfoys were one of the wealthiest wizarding families in Britain. He could spend a thousand galleons on a pair of Italian leather shoes without batting an eye and then some. Draco was now pacing up and down his living quarters at Malfoy Manor running his hands through his sleek white blond hair which now hung a little past his ears trying to figure out what to do. It wasn't as if he could go to his father for help, he would start to ask questions and then he would really be in trouble; but what to do?!?

With a roar of frustration Draco began to throw anything he could get his hands on around the room. He kicked open his school trunk and grabbed a hand full of stuff and chunked it at the door. As he bent down again to reach for another hand full of books and quills Draco suddenly stopped. At the corner of the trunk peeking from under his transfiguration book was a small part of a picture showing. Draco slowly sunk down to the floor and pulled the rest of the photograph out. "Damn" it was the photo the Colin Creevey had taken of Hermione Granger


	2. Chapter 2

)()(Flashback)()(

"Good job in getting Potter in trouble with Snape again Draco" Goyle said thickly.

"Yeah, you really do have Snape wrapped around you're little finger don't you Drake?" chuckled Crabbe

Draco walked across Hogwarts grounds with his two companions having just finished their double potion class with the Gryffindors.

"Yeah" Draco said with a smug look on his face "Did you see Potter's face when Snape took _50_points away for just knocking my potion over? Little did he know I did that on purpose. Shows that golden boy right, I'm sick of him, weasel and mudblood Granger going around thinking they own the place."

Speaking of Granger, it was at that moment that Hermione was making her way across the grounds to confront Malfoy for his despicable behavior in Potions that day.

As she neared closer Hermione could see Malfoy and his evil cronies' stop where they were looking at her with utter disgust. This made the Head girl boil over with anger from just the sight of Malfoy's pompous smirk that had crept up his perfect porcelain face. Wait…she wasn't supposed to notice his flawless features. She hated the scumbag and she was going to give him a piece of her mind when she got closer. How dare he think that he could get away with what he did, he knew just like everyone else in class that Harry didn't knock over that potion. Why Snape always favored the slimy little ferret was beyond her.

"I suppose you're happy with what you did hmm? Thinking that you can get away with everything?" Hermione said trying not to raise her voice too high

"Naturally Granger that privilege comes with the name" Malfoy stated simply while examining his nails as if completely bored.

"This constant abuse of your power is beginning to wear thin on my patience Malfoy. As Head Boy you should set a better example for the students that look up to you. You can't just at your whim decide you want to do something completely immoral just because you want to!" bellowed Hermione

"And why not? Just because you say so? That's where you're wrong Mudblood, I do whatever I damn well please to." Draco sneered at the girl before him. He had to admit, she did have some attractive qualities about her. Her hair framed her face with long spiral curls but had this wild and tossed look to it. With the amount of rage that Hermione had Draco noticed that red was slowly starting to creep up her cheeks while she pursed her heart shaped lips together and had fire behind those big brown eyes of hers. Draco allowed himself to soak in the rest of Hermione's appearance. It was obvious even through the unflattering school robes that she had a glorious figure. Yes, just the right amount of breast for his liking, not too small but not overly large, she wasn't rail thin though, she had curves, Draco always liked a girl with curves. As his eyes descended past her hour glass waist he saw her creamy long legs that seemed to go on forever. He couldn't help the image of those legs wrapped around his waist as he had her against a wall pounding into her again and again. While this played on in his mind he could feel a growing tightness in his groin.

_Well well well,_Draco thought to himself, _who knew that this little bookworm had so much to offer?_

"What are you smirking at you ferret face?"

Draco was immediately brought out of his thoughts not by the question that Hermione just asked him but by a flash of light that he had noticed from the corner of his right eye. Thinking nothing of it he turned his attention back to Hermione who was standing in front of him with anger that was growing more and more with each passing second.

"Oh nothing in particular Granger" Draco said as his stepped closer and closer to Hermione until he was inches away from her ear. "I was just trying to imagine if you would have this same passion that you're showing to me now in bed, I bet you're a screamer."

Hermione felt a shiver descend down her back at the feeling of Malfoy's breath so close to her. She had to bite back a moan that threatened to get past her lips. A sudden knot in the pit of her stomach began to churn causing a bit of wetness to form between her legs. How was he able to do that to her with barely whispering?

With a chuckle Draco backed away leaving Hermione standing there gasping inwardly for the loss of heat that had been radiating off of Malfoy's body. She hated how he made her feel, it wasn't fair. She sent dagger glares in the back of Malfoy's head as he and the other two idiots walked away. With a huff of air Hermione composed herself and began her journey back to the Head's common room to study. Well that didn't go the way she wanted it to at all.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! I'm glad that some people like it. It gives me more motivation to update sooner. :D So I took the advice of one of the reviewers and changed the story up a bit. So the first chapter has had a bit of tweeking done to it. I'm currently writing the 3rd and 4th chapter and will update again soon. Thanks again for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy! :O)

While walking away Draco looked around where that source of the flash that he saw had came from. He didn't see it anywhere. With a shrug of his shoulders he began to walk back towards the castle until he saw another bright flash of light. His attention soon was drawn to the edge of the lake where little Collin Creevey was standing taking pictures of the giant squid. "_Of course it was Creevey"_Draco again thought to himself _"He's always going around taking pictures of Potter any chance he can get"_. Without realizing what he was doing Draco began to make is way to where Collin was. "Oi Creevey!" Draco called to him. Collin was in such deep concentration that he was startled at the sudden sound of someone calling his name. Collin looked around for the source of the noise and soon spotted Draco coming towards him. He instantly froze; Malfoy had never really been particularly kind to him or his brother, so naturally his first instinct was to be afraid. "Y-Yes, w-hat can I do f-for y-you?" Collin stammered.

"I was noticing that you were taking pictures of Hermione Granger and me" Draco stated.

"Yes sir I did"

"I will need that camera then"

"What?! But why???" a dumbstruck Collin asked

"Because" Draco struggled for answer "…because you are in violation of school code and as Head Boy I demand that you hand over that camera immediately!"

With no other choice little Collin Creevey removed the camera strap from around his neck and handed it to Draco. Draco snatched the camera away from the outstretched hand, turned on his heel and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

Once Draco had shaken Crabbe and Goyle off he entered the Head's common room where he found the very person that had been plaguing his mind since he was by the lake. Hermione who was seated on a plushy looking red love seat looked up from her book and glared at Draco

"Tsk Tsk Granger, if you keep that look on your face it might stay that way." Draco mocked as he waggled a finger at her.

"Oh sod off Malfoy; can't you see that I'm trying to read?" Hermione shot back

"Oooo touchy, not still sore about what happened in potions are you? Well if you are you really should get over it." He said this as he started slinking his way towards where Hermione was sitting. "Or" he said in a quieter voice as he stood right in front of her and bent down so that his face was a mere inches away from hers "is it because you start to swoon every time I get within 5 feet of you?"

Hermione was ready to challenge anything that Malfoy had to say but soon forgot because of his close proximities to her. Her words caught in her throat and soon began to get that knot her stomach again like she had at the lake.

"Mmmm I think I may be right" Draco chuckled at the state that Hermione was in as he slowly stroked the side of her face "It seems that the great Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, Hogwarts finest gets all ruffled by the mere presence of Draco Malfoy, her most sworn enemy." At that Draco again stood back from her so abruptly that this time Hermione made an audible gasp at the loss of his warmth. "How ironic" Draco stated with that infamous smirk of his.

He began to walk away leaving Hermione there on the couch trying to catch her breath. He was nearly to the stairs when she decided to get up and stock herself over to where he was.

"Hey Malfoy!" Hermione said loudly

With a roll of his eyes Draco began to turn around. "What is it now Gran—"

Draco wasn't able to finish his snide comment because his lips were currently occupied by a certain pair of heart-shaped lips. He was absolutely shocked by the forward move of the Gryffindor Princess and his first instinct was to push her away but there seemed to be something wrong with his brain. Maybe it was because Hermione had some amount of skill with those lips of hers because at the moment Draco couldn't even remember his name.

He slowly began to mold his frame around her while wrapping his arms around her waist as he deepened their kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue at the seam of her lips urgently begging for entrance to the cove of her mouth. She instantly granted him access and she began to lightly stroke her tongue against his. She seemed to have done well because Draco suddenly moaned into her mouth.

He started to back Hermione up against the nearest wall where he embarked on his attack on the crook of her neck; biting, running his tongue over it and then softly blew air onto the wet spot. Hermione gasped, whatever he was doing it was heaven. She knew for a fact that if Malfoy didn't have her pinned to the wall that she would have collapsed out of pure pleasure. So that Draco had more access to her neck Hermione tilted her head back while threading her fingers through his silky platinum hair. Taking this opportunity, Draco began trailing his way down her neck towards her chest. Her breasts seemed to be aching for release from the confining white blouse that Hermione was wearing. At a painstakingly slow pace Draco flicked open each button giving him a perfect view of her glorious creamy mounds.

"Get on with it Malfoy!" Hermione exasperated

With a chuckle Draco smiled at her saying "Oh no my dear, I'm going to make you beg for it. Yes, by the time I'm done with you you're going to be screaming my name for more." And with that Draco pulled the rest of her shirt off and unhooked her bra with one fluid movement. He immediately moved his mouth down towards her left breast and clamped over it suckling lightly on her dusky pink nipple. Hermione, whose eyes were closed the entire time, was withering uncontrollably at Draco's actions. That knot that had been in her stomach had finally loosened and became a heated pool in her lower regions. She had the need to do something with her hands; they felt absolutely useless there at her sides. With trembling fingers, Hermione began to unbutton the small white circles of Draco's shirt; she was already working on the third one when Draco all of a sudden grabbed her wrist.

"Did I say you can move?" Draco said while penetrating her with his grey eyes.

Hearing the seriousness of his voice Hermione said nothing

"I asked you a question "Draco hissed as he claimed her right breast in his mouth again but this time biting down hard.

"Ahhh" is all Hermione could let out.

Hermione shook her head; she didn't know what Draco was playing at with his dominance but Hermione couldn't help but feel excited that the tone he was using.

"You will do as I say, you will not move unless I tell you to, you will not say a word unless I allow it. If you do I will stop and leave you here. Am I clear?" Hermione nodded her head as she looked into Draco's eyes; there was only pure lust that she could see, no sign anger or fear. She decided that she would go along with him controlling her…this time.

A/N: Sort of left it at a cliffy. The rest of this little encounter is on it's way!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SOOOO I totally forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of my story and I just remembered right now. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! Please don't sue me!! O_O

"Good, now why don't we finish this somewhere more comfortable, hmm? Wrap your legs around me." Draco demanded in a husky voice.

Doing as she was told Hermione wrapped her legs and arms around Draco never breaking eye contact. As Draco made his way upstairs he resumed his focus on Hermione's neck, slowly making his way back to her lips. Once they were at Draco's bedroom he captured her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. Unable to control herself Hermione closed the gap between them and placed her mouth fully on Malfoy's. Draco responded immediately to her kiss but soon pulled away and gave her a hard slap on her bottom. Hermione let out a small yelp and looked at him in surprise. "Did I tell you to kiss me?" he said slightly out of breath.

Hermione who was on the floor from being dropped so abruptly by Draco shook her head. "I didn't think so" Draco said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "Wait!" Hermione cried. Draco stopped and smirked. With his back still to Hermione he sighed and asked "Yes?"

"Don't go please…"

"And why should I stay" Draco questioned coyly.

Hermione who didn't want to admit that her body burned for his touches didn't say anything at first, but when she noticed that Malfoy began to walk to the door again for frantically blurted out "BECAUSE! I'll do anything you ask!" With a chuckle Draco turned around to look at the little bookworm on the floor "If you insist Granger." Draco made his way back to where Hermione was sitting and grabbed her upper arms pulling her fully against his firm body. His excitement from his lower region pressed into Hermione's stomach making her eyes widen at its presence.

"Same rules apply, if you disobey one of my orders then I will leave here no matter what state of pleasure you're in, am I understood?" Hermione nodded her head never breaking eye contact.

"Now let's see, how about we test your limits hmm?" As Draco was saying this he backed Hermione further into the room until her knees hit the edge of the bed. "Get on the bed" Hermione immediately scrambled into the middle waiting with anticipation to see what Draco wanted next. "Undress me" Hermione didn't hesitate at all with his demand. Her small hands began their journey down Draco's dress shirt until it was fully off his upper body and was discarded on the floor. Soon his pants joined his shirt was in nothing but his boxers. Her hands started gliding up his body, going over every muscle which jumped in response to her touches. At the contact Draco let out a low hiss of pleasure letting his head fall back enjoying her ministrations. "…Granger" he warned. At hearing his voice Hermione instantly removed her hands and waited. "Lie down".

Once she was on her back Draco could truly appreciate the beauty that was in front of him. His eyes were quickly drawn to her hair that was fanned out in soft curls framing her heart shaped face. Her large chocolate orgs looked at him with utter lust and something else that he couldn't quite place. He again locked lips with Hermione trying to taste every bit of her that he could bruising her lips with his. As Hermione moaned into his mouth Draco began leaving hot opened mouth kisses down the column of her neck. Hermione pushed her chest up to meet his, needing to have some type of friction between them only to have Draco push her back down on to the bed. His hands glided over her breast and then roughly massaging them as his mouth went past her peaked mounds down to her navel stopping momentarily to swirl his tongue around her belly button.

Hermione wanted nothing more for Draco's…no wait _Malfoy's_ mouth to be farther south where she needed a release the most but she remained in fear that Malfoy would make good on his threat. As Hermione was thinking of this she was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt Draco's nose brush against her simple cotton panties and inhale deeply. "Ready for me, aren't you Granger?" Draco smirked. All Hermione did in response was give a small whimper and wriggle her hips a little in anticipation for what Draco might do. If possible the noise that Hermione uttered Draco made him even harder than ever before. No girl he's been with has ever been able to make him feel this way with just noises. Not being able to wait anymore Malfoy hooked his fingers around her panties and pulled them all the way down only to reveal a soft patch of dark curls.

Without any warning Draco slide a single digit into her waiting folds pumping in and out in a steady rhythm. It took all the strength that Hermione had not to call out at that exact moment but she kept it in, there was no way that she was going to ruin this. She almost lost it when Draco added a second finger and started doing a scissoring motion as if stretching her. She was so close, so so close that she began to feel light-headed, that pool of heat that had formed at the pit of her stomach was about to wash over her. She was about to go over the edge of pure ecstasy until she all of a sudden felt Draco remove his fingers. _"Damn him!"_ Hermione thought to herself _"I was so close, bloody tease!"_

Hermione felt like crying and it must have shown on her because Draco brought himself back up her body so that they were lying eye to eye. "Did you enjoy that pet? Draco asked as he ran his wet fingers over her swollen lips. Hermione didn't respond; all she did was bring in her bottom lip between her teeth again only this time she tasted herself where Malfoy had left her essence on her lip. It instantly increased her urgency to have Draco inside of her but she restrained herself again by biting down.

"Tut tut tut Love, don't bite down like that, you're drawing blood." Draco said as he wiped the small trickle of crimson liquid from the side of her mouth. "I know you must be furious with me for pulling away so abruptly but you have to know who's in control here." With a frustrated sigh Hermione gave Draco a look of annoyance and began to move her own hands down her body. One hand caught hold of her right breast as it tweak and massaged her nipple while the other went farther down to pleasure her heated core. Her breath hitched and began to come out in shallow quick-paced pants as her fingers moved in and out of herself. Her pleasure began building up again as her head thrashed from side to side letting out little moans and whimpers of delight. Draco sat back on his knees and was mesmerized by the glorious sight, his boxers became increasingly tighter as Hermione continued but soon snapped out of his trance and grabbed her wrists. "Nuh uh clever girl, if I didn't give you the release that you wanted then you can't give it to yourself either." Draco said as he brought her hand to his mouth and licked her fingers clean of her sweet juices. "Don't think that I haven't noticed that you have been a good girl though and for that you shall be rewarded. You have control of your body agai—"Draco once again unable to finish his statement for the Gryffindor immediately wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and began kissing him with desperate urgency.

She pulled him down on top of her and quickly freed him from his last article of clothing. His length sprang forward and was instantly wrapped in a small hand that started to stroke him. Her paced quickened as Draco's moans became louder. Hermione brought her hand towards the tip of his length and moistened her fingers with the milky liquid that began to seep out. She rubbed him up and down her folds earning a throaty moan from Draco. He couldn't take it anymore, he was too close and there was no way that he wanted to release like this. He brushed Hermione's hands away and positioned himself at her entrance. With a quick breath Draco slide into Hermione folds with great force and it took every fiber of his being not to spill inside her right then and there. _"She's so tight!"_ Draco thought to himself, it was absolute heaven what he was feeling.

Draco entered Hermione so quickly that he didn't notice a slight resistant when he pushed through. He realized that something wasn't right when he heard a cry not of pleasure like he expected but a cry instead of pain. Draco looked down at the girl beneath him and saw tears in her eyes. It suddenly occurred to him what had happened and tried to pull out. "Wha—why didn't you say anything?" he asked in shock. Hermione grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from moving out any further. "Don't…move, just give me…a…second" Hermione breathed out. Malfoy was big, bigger than she anticipated and she knew it would take more than a few minutes to adjust to his size. Draco picking up on what she was doing remained absolutely still. Had he known that she was still a virgin he would have been gentler. He bent his head down again trying to not to move too much and butterfly kissed her all over her face wiping away her tears. She began to relax and soon the pain ebbed away and she was left with a building pleasure again. She tilted her hips up to awkwardly meet Draco's giving him permission to continue.

Not wanting to hurt her again he looked her in the eyes "are you sure Hermione, because if you're not ready we can just stop, and sit and talk and…"

"Draco just MOVE!"

With a nervous chuckle, Draco once again captured Hermione's lips and began moving his hips in short thrusts. He placed his hands on Hermione's hips as he guided her into his strong sure strokes. He moved from her lips to where her neck and shoulder connected and bite down marking her as his. He wanted everyone to see that Hermione Granger belonged to someone. Hermione cried out over and over again and Draco continued to impale her gaining mix sensations that seemed to be bringing her closer to over the edge. She grabbed on to Draco's shoulders and racked her nails down his back drawing thin red lines as she wrapped her legs around Draco's lean waist. In doing this she was able to feel him hit spots giving her greater pleasure. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and closed as she was experiencing pure ecstasy but Draco slide his arms underneath her upper body jerking her up so that she was facing him. "No" He grunted out "I want to see your face when you climax." She nodded her head as lust-filled chocolate eyes connected with molten silver ones. Draco picked up the pace as his thrusts became harder and noticed that Hermione began to meet his actions doubling the gratification for both of them. Hermione was close again, she felt it as the knot in her stomach began to loosen, Draco seemed to in the same position as her because his movements became frantic and fast.

Tightening her thighs around Draco's waist her inner walls clamped down around Draco. "Fuck" Draco panted out into her shoulder. Not wanting to release first Draco reached a hand down between their sweaty sleek bodies towards her nub and began to rub her. "Cum for me Hermione". At mention of her name with the combination of his rubbing and thrust finally threw Hermione over the edge screaming out Draco's name. Draco wasn't far behind her, three longer plunges into her and he spilled his seed deep inside of her calling out Hermione's name.

Draco shifted his weight so that he wasn't crushing the girl underneath him placing one more passionate kiss on her lips before completely collapsing on his back. Hermione inched her way over to Malfoy's resting form and draped herself across his lean body. He pulled her closer wrapping his strong arms around her pulling the sheets over the both of them. Still trying to catch his breath Draco absentmindedly fiddled with one of Hermione's curls listening to the slow rhythm of her breathing.

"You know that we can't tell anyone about this." Draco whispered.

Hermione lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Why?" She questioned

"Come on Hermione, you know as well as I do that we come from two very different worlds. My family ranks high in social status and you are a…a…"

"I'm a what, a MUDBLOOD?" Hermione demanded as she lifted off him completely. "Is that what you think of me still? Now that you got what you wanted you think you just going to go back to calling me names and treating me like dirt?!"

"Well no that's not wha—"

"Oh I see, no that you fucked the best friend of your worst enemy you think of it as some type of revenge?"

"NO! No that's not what I said! You're twisting what I'm trying to tell you. Listen—"

But Hermione wasn't interested in what he had to say anymore. She got up from the bed stark naked as she gathered her clothes.

"You know, you will never change Malfoy, you'll still be the slimy, deceiving, spineless coward like always. We're going to go back to the way things were before, me hating you and you hating me as it should be." Hermione called over her shoulder as she left Draco on the bed speechless.

A/N: Ok guys, sorry that it took me so long to update this next chapter but I had a serious case of writer's block. This little lemon was my first attempt so if you want to give constructive criticism then make it nice, yeah? I hope you enjoyed it and please please please click that little button at the bottom that says "review"! Till next time! 8)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Hey guys! I'm really really really really sorry that I have not updated the story. My computer has been on the fritz for the past couple of weeks and I just barely got it working today. Soo more bad news. I had 2 chapters ready to upload tonight but apparently when I rebooted my laptop it erased ever y single document that I had…including the story. I was soo mad you have no idea. Now I have to re-write to chapters that I lost and post. Please stay with me I promise that I'll try to update soon!

~DD44


	6. Chapter 6

It had been weeks since Draco and Hermione had exchanged more than three words with each other. There were the occasional glances in the hall and the accidental brush of hands when reaching for the same book in their common room but nothing beyond that. It was as if one was waiting for the other to make the first move, but naturally they were too stubborn to admit defeat for their silent battle.

On the fourth Tuesday morning of not talking to Hermione, Draco felt as if his mind thought of nothing else but her. He tried to stay focus on his school work at hand but often felt his mind wander to that infuriating bushy haired know it all. His attempts at forgetting the touch of her skin, her intoxicating aroma of peaches and vanilla and the looks in her eyes failed miserably. He saw her everywhere he went even when he was trying his hardest to avoid her. Why had he been so stupid to open his big mouth? He experienced the most perfect moment he had ever felt with another person and he went and ruined it with his words. She made it absolutely clear that she wanted nothing to do with him from the moment she left his bed chamber leaving him on his bed with a raging erection. Never had a girl done that to him, he had always been the one to leave or to kick them out. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling of being left behind or if it made her even more desirable.

He had to figure what he what he was going to do. There was no way he could allow this to continue. He wasn't one to admit defeat especially to someone he considered below him, but if he didn't something he was sure he would go mad. Pondering on his thoughts, Draco quickened his steps as he paced back and forth in the head boy's dorm. The more he thought on his predicament the more angry he got. Who the hell did she think she was, leaving him like that? He was bloody Draco Malfoy for crying out loud. He wasn't someone you can take lightly without some type of consequence. The more he thought about it the more he tried to convince himself that Hermione Granger wasn't even that attractive looking anyway. "_Just look at her hair!" _Draco thought to himself _"all big and bushy, it's a miracle that she doesn't get caught in trees with that unruly mess. And her stubbornness could drive a man to drink, not to mention the fact that she has to always be right!_ Though her legs were to die for, long and creamy, he loved feeling of them wrapped around him. Those delectable noises she made when he was pleasuring her made everything worth it. Then there were her amazing breasts, round and firm and all his to do what he likes. _"Wait!" _Draco thought _"I'm supposed to find things WRONG with her not day dream about her soft lush lips or her most private treasure that he could…" _

"AAAARRRGHHHH" Draco cried out as he pounded his head with clenched fists "NO NO NO NO NO, I'm not going to think of her! Why does she make me feel this way! Why can't I forget her like any other witch?!?". He had to think of something else, anything that would distract him from her for just one minute. With desperation Draco made his way to his desk and reach down for his book bag to pull out his transfiguration book. In the process of searching for the desire object Draco's fingers skimmed over something cold and sleek. With a curious look upon his face, he closed his fingers around the rectangular shape and pulled it out.

He had completely forgotten it, the whole incident with Hermione and not talking to her make him put it out of his mind. Now he remembered when he confiscated the camera from that Creevey boy a little over a month ago as did the reason why he did it. Making his way to his bedroom door, Draco stuck his head out and looked around to make sure he was absolutely alone. No sound could be heard down in the common room so he figured that Hermione was still at dinner with the rest of the school. Closing his door with a snap, Draco pulled out his wand and tapped the camera with it and muttered an incantation. A flash of bright blue lit up the entire room causing Draco to shield his eyes with his forearm. As the light began to dim he lowered his arm to find a stack of photographs in his hand where the camera had been moments before. With a smirk he started flipping through the pictures coming across random images of the great hall, people who didn't seem to know that their picture was being taken, the whomping willow and the lake. _"Doesn't this kid have a life?" _Draco thought annoyed. Finally Draco paused and held up one photo that he had been looking for letting the others fall to the ground around his feet. There was Hermione Granger looking as enraged as he remembered her reprimanding Draco for getting Potter in trouble that day in Potions. Her tiny figure had her hands on her hips, face all rosy from anger while tapping her foot then would get mad and yell at Draco and while Draco just stood there looking bored. "God she looked gorgeous" Draco muttered to himself.

He stared at the picture for another few moments and then stopped. "This can't go on anymore" Draco said aloud "I have to find her". With that Draco tucked the picture in his transfiguration book, stopped in the mirror to make sure that his appearance was presentable and whisked himself out of the dorms in search of the very person that had been plaguing his mind for weeks.

A/N: Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry for taking ages to update. This chapter isn't what I really wanted but I knew I couldn't keep you guys waiting anymore. You don't have to review if you don't want to but I would love it if you did, even if it's telling me how bad I am about keeping people waiting!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione still couldn't believe that she could be so stupid even after weeks of the incident. She kept replaying the scenes over and over again in her head trying to figure out where she lost control. She had let him get to her with his snide comments and insults and she finally cracked. When she stalked up to him that night she had no intention for things to go the way they did. But something just came over her, something much stronger then she could understand.

Hermione was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table poking at her shepherd's pie lost in thought. As she arranged the carrots and peas in a row on her plate she didn't notice that Harry and Ron were having a conversation with her for the last ten minutes.

"Hermione…hello" Harry said as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? What?" Hermione asked as she snapped back to reality.

"We've been talking to you for the last ten minutes. Have you heard a thing we said?" Ron asked

"I'm sorry boys, no I haven't, I'm sorry!"

"You've been really distracted lately, Mione. It's the same thing every time. You have this glazed look on your face when we talk to you. Is there something going on?" Harry asked with concern.

"No it's nothing Harry, I promise, I'm just really stressed with classes and Head Girl duties." Hermione reassured. "_Maybe they'll buy that, I can't tell them what really happened, they'll either kill Draco or me or both!"_ Hermione thought to herself.

"See Harry, nothing's wrong with her, she's just stressed like always." Ron said "If it were truly serious she would have told us. We are her best friends after all." With that Ron directed the conversation back to himself talking about different moves he thought of for quidditch. Harry didn't say anymore about Hermione but he still wasn't convinced that she was being completely honest with them. Throughout the rest of dinner Hermione remained quiet, pretending to listen to Harry and Ron but found her mind wandering again. Harry kept shooting her curious glances out the corner of his eyes as he listened to Ron ramble on and on.

Suddenly Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts yet again not by the boy's conversation but by a faint warm feeling in her pocket. With a confused look on her face, Hermione reached inside and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. Looking around her to make sure no one else noticed, Hermione tucked her hands underneath the table and unfolded the note and read:

_Granger,_

_Don't ignore this. Meet me in the tallest north tower at midnight. We have to talk. I'll be expecting you, don't be late._

_-DM_

Hermione looked up from the letter as she refolded it and stuffed it back in her pocket. How could he think that she wanted to see him ever again? Who was he to demand her presence? Now torn into what to do Hermione felt as she was in a battle between her pride and her curiosity. Going to see him would give the impression that he had some type of control over her. But not going would make her constantly question herself on what could have happened if she did go. Looking up from the table, Hermione scanned the hall looking for Draco at the Slytherin table. Her eyes went from one person to another until they fell upon the blonder ferret. He had been staring straight at which caused Hermione to cast her eyes back down on her plate. She could feel red creep up her cheeks in embarrassment. _"He must have come in late" _Hermione thought to herself _"he wasn't there at the start of dinner."_

Still trying to figure out what to do, Hermione began to chew on the inside corner of her mouth (a nervous habit she's had since she could remember) contemplating her options. She weighed them, then finally coming to the conclusion that if she didn't go tonight then he's just going to keep on bugging her. What would it hurt to hear him out? "Nothing but my dignity" she muttered to herself.

"What was that Hermione?" Ron asked

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly "Listen guys I'm going to turn in early tonight. I'm a little tired, tell Ginny for me, will you?"

"Sure Mione, get some rest" Harry said to her kindly.

She responded to him with a smile as she rose from her seat and made her way to the double doors. As she moved through the hall she could almost feel a pair of dark grey eyes burn into the back of her. She kept her eyes forward trying not to look too intimidated. Wanting to get out of there as quickly as she could, Hermione upped her speed and exited the hall of Hogwarts students without looking back.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed my story! It was really fun to read them. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm having a little trouble trying to figure out how I want the next one to be so if you have any suggestions please let me know! I like getting other's opinions. Till next time! :D


End file.
